


M.Y.K.A.

by deathtodickens



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtodickens/pseuds/deathtodickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this as some sort of forbidden interspecies cyborgian affair between H.G. Wells and the artificial intelligence she created and called M.Y.K.A. that somehow manages to develop feelings, and with whom H.G. falls deeply in love.  Except… the energy source used to power M.Y.K.A. is not renewable and is only available to the government for defense purposes and on the black market at a rate of several million dollars or several million dollars worth of dark favors.  And H.G. only has enough to power M.Y.K.A for one year.</p><p>Which is more than enough for a man to kill for…</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.Y.K.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a placeholder for the future full-length fiction. It began as a doodle, which you can see [here](http://deathtodickens.com/post/107038726460/deathtodickens-010215-i-have-a-thing-for) and I have quite a bit of notes on it, for whenever Ages is complete.

“You are not unlike a child, you know? Myka. You are only months old. What does that make me? Depraved? Am I deviant?”

“Unlike a child, I understand many more complexities than even you, Dr. Wells." MYKA tells her.

At this, Helena laughs. Softly. But genuinely.  She asks of the android before her, whose eyes are only more piercing than her true wife’s eyes were when she was alive because they are actually illuminated green with blue, "Such as?”

The androids eyes float to the right. Slowly, as if in thought, before artificial lips almost appear to curl into a smile and the android’s eyes, her too-much-like-Myka greens and blues, reach Helena’s again.

The android lowers the volume of her voice, whispers in a way that Helena never has. That she has never taught this wildling computer to do.

“Such as… you.”

Helena’s breath catches, a chill running up and then down her spine, because that is so very much her wife. Every bit of what her wife used to be. She blinks and a tear falls. Cascading down her cheek, falling to the bed where they sit side by side.

The android lifts a gentle finger, sets it to Helena’s cheek and wipes that streak of moisture away.

“You see,” says the android, “your unsteady breathing, your eyes, the way you lick your lips. You want me to kiss you, to make love to you again. And I do believe, despite what you tell me about my lack of a pre-programmed ability to do so, that that is beyond the comprehension of even the most intelligent males in your species. Much less one of your quite useless infants.”

Helena laughs softly, covers her smile before reaching a hand to rest against the android’s shoulder. She pulls the retched contraption closer, kisses warm synthetic lips that feel not unlike her wife’s lips used to feel. She is still both laughing and crying when they part.

“Here is another lesson in the complexities of me, my darling robot,” and MYKA physically reacts to the absurdity of being called a robot by raising a brow and sitting straighter than she had been through that kiss. Helena covers another amused smile, tilts her head to the side and sighs. “Don’t _tell_ me that I want you to make love to me. Just _show_ me that you know.”

And MYKA does. It is a lesson she does not soon forget.

It is a lesson that she is built to always remember.


End file.
